falkrecipesfandomcom-20200215-history
HartmanBiscuits
HartmanBiscuits Biscuits Ingredients: * 2 c flour * 4 1/2 tsp baking powder * 2 tsp sugar * 2 tsp salt * 1/2 c(1 stick) unsalted butter (cold) * 2/3 c whole milk (room temp) * 1 egg (room temp) Directions: Preheat oven to 425. Sift/whisk/whisk with a fork the dry ingredients together. Cut in the butter. (I use a pastry cutter but if you don't have one I recommend using a butter knife, I personally don't like food processors because it cuts the butter up too fine. The chucks help form pockets) Leave some chunks about pea sized. Whisk the egg and milk together. And pour into butter mixture. And hand mix together. It's will be shaggy don't mix completely together. Once it is mostly mixed, there will be some dry in the bottom, take the largest chunk, put it in your pre floured counter, and press it out just a little and pour the rest on top. Take the two edges and fold them to the middle on top of the whole mess. Don't worry about spilling the dry stuff out, it will mix in. Press down and flatten it with your fingers. Fold that in half and press down again. Fold in thirds (fourths really, two fold lines into the middle) and press, in half and press, thirds press, half press, repeat 3 more times. (For a total of 6 times each way). The last fold you do should be in half so that you get a nice clean break for opening and slathering butter or honey etc. press this out with your fingers to 1 in high. I cut with a 4 inch round cutter. I usually get five or six the first cut. Take the pieces and squish them together gently. Fold I half again and press. Cut out the rest and form the last bits into a biscuit. Put on parchment paper on baking sheet and put in oven. Then turn the oven up to 450 and bake for 8-12 mins. Hope y'all like them Buttermilk biscuits Ingredients: * 2 c flour * 4 1/2 tsp baking powder * 2 1/2 tsp sugar * 1 1/2 tsp salt * 1/2 (1 stick) unsalted butter * 2/3 c and 1/4 c buttermilk (I know weird but it's personally tweaked for deliciousness) Directions: Preheat oven to 425 (actually probably wait until you're about to fold them before doing this, at the earliest, or you're just wasting energy having it preheating too long). Sift/whisk/whisk with a fork the dry ingredients together. Cut in the butter. (I use a pastry cutter but if you don't have one I recommend using a butter knife, I personally don't like food processors because it cuts the butter up too fine. The chucks help form pockets) Leave some chunks about pea sized. Stir in the buttermilk with a spatula. Once it is mostly mixed, there will be some dry in the bottom, take the largest chunk press it out just a little and pour the rest on top. Take the two edges and fold them to the middle on top of the whole mess. Don't worry about spilling the dry stuff out, it will mix in. Press down and flatten it with your fingers. Fold that in half and press down again. Fold in thirds and press, in half and press, thirds press, half press, repeat 3 more times. The last fold you do should be in half so that you get a nice clean break for opening and slathering butter or honey etc. press this out with your fingers to 1 in high. I cut with a 4 inch round cutter. I usually get five or six the first cut. Take the pieces and squish them together gently. Fold I half again and press. Cut out the rest and form the last bits into a biscuit. Put on baking sheet and put in oven (preheated to 425). Then turn the oven up to 450 and bake for 8-12 mins. (Note: in the buttermilk recipe only, 3 tsp of the baking powder can be replaced with 1 tsp. baking soda - so 1 tsp baking soda, 1.5 tsp baking powder, but that’s a matter of taste.) ** Large batches: You can increase the size of the recipe without affecting the outcome of the biscuit. Just keep the number of folds the same. ** 2 options for freezing advance batches: 1) Make the recipe as usual. But only bake them part of the way. Then cool and freeze. To reheat preheat oven to 325° pop them in frozen and turn it up to 350°. Bake until golden brown. Shouldn't be more than 10 mins. 2) OR Just freeze them on a sheet pan (unbaked) so they don't stick together. Then when you want them just cook a little longer than normal (probably 12-15 minutes).